Sanctuary
by PugZkii
Summary: Kevin wakes up from a heated dream in the middle of the night and turns to his partne, Stuart , in order to consolidate his needs . First fanfic so please be nice (:


Santuary

Everything was pieceful and calm in the Gru household. Not a disturbance in sight or a slumber to be awaken. Well...that is if you don't count the two already awake.

"Aah...K-Kevin..!" A long drawn out moan soon followed after as the noticibly larger figure thrusted harder into the smaller counterpart.

"S-stuart...haaah.." Kevin's quiet but long groans continued as Stuarts slightly louder ones grew even louder. His grip on the head board on their shared bed becoming tighter as his body was pounded harder into the sheets. The pleasure of Kevin's hard cock pistoning in and out of Stuart's ass had his eye rolling to the back as he reached his peak.

XxxxxX

Hours before, Kevin was struck out of his dream with a conciderably painful feeling in his nether regions. He had touched himself before, getting off to his imagination, countless of times but what would be the point of it this time if his lover was laying nothing but a couple inches from him. A frown stretched across Kevin's face, he didn't want to harass Stuart while the young minion was asleep.

...but...

"Eh...pfft" Kevin shrugged and decided that it would be a pretty good idea to see what Stuart's reaction was to Kevin's little surprise awakening.

Scooting closer, Kevin aligned his body up behind Stuart's. Taking a deep breathe to calm his excited nerves, Kevin snaked his hand around to the front of Stuart's body and slowly moved his hand up and down the sleeping minions stomach. Stuart squirmed slightly, bringing Kevin's hand to a stop while his lover became still again. Scooting just a tad closer, Kevin's hand shifted downward to carefully message the one eyed minions crotch. This time, Stuart's eye snapped open. He sat up, shoving Kevin's hand away from him and glared angrily down at the larger minion. "Que era tu hagi?!"

Kevin grinned at Stuarts reaction. "Fait tu ani comme eto?"

"NO!" If Stuart had to admit though, he wasn't exactly mad that Kevin was touching him "down there" but more like he was mad because he was pulled from a dream that he actually liked. Him and Kevin and all their other 10,400 brothers were on a vacation with Gru and the kids. They took up break days in the Phillipennes and watched as their many brothers broke out into sparadic excitement over the finer things. All the while, Kevin was turned over onto his side, kissing a relaxing Stuart softly while they basked in the sun. Kevin's hand had only started to slowly slither it's way down and that's when Stuart was forced from his dream.

"Oh c'mon, Stuart" Kevin pried. It was then that Stuart noticed Kevin sported a noticably large bulge in the front of his boxers. Face darkening, blood rushing down to make his own similar bulge, Stuart barely noticed when Kevin dragged his body closer to his own and started leaving kisses on the side of his body.

"Kevin~" Stuart growled. A slight warning in his voice.

Kevin's show of passion rose and his kisses became a little more frantic and rough, leaving marks that would be hard to hide. Stuart let out a yelp when the taller minion suddenly bit down on his yellow flesh, small droplets of blood forming at the wound but the pain he felt was replaced with pleasure once again when Kevin's hand found Stuart's member. Slow minstrations had the smaller male quivering in pleasure and on the verge of begging for more.

Kevin's mouth found Stuart's and he pulled his yellow mate into a passionate kiss, tongue sliding over the crease that made up Stuart's lips, asking for entrance. As the smaller minion eagerly welcomed Kevin's tongue to dance with his own, he gently pressed a hand to the bulge in Kevin's underwear and massaged it gracefully.

"Era tu grotov?" Kevin asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"S-si..." Stuarts body ached for Kevin. They've had sex before but most the time it was casual or slow sex. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this time around wasn't going to be either of those.

With a gentle push, Kevin had Stuart on his back, hovering over him like a hungry preditor after successfully taking down it's prey. His brown eyes peering straight into Stuart's eye.

Kevin slipped his two fingers passed his lips and sucked on them seductivally. Making sure to keep eye contact, he trailed his self-lubricated fingers down Stuarts belly. Upon reaching his destination, he messaged the opening and slid a finger inside. Stuart hissed in slight pain. Even though they've done it a good number of times before, he couldnt help but feel a little bit of pain from it. His hand moved to the headboard as the leader of the tribe thrusted his digit in and out of Stuarts entrance. A gasp broke out of the smaller minions throat as Kevin brushed his sweetspot.

XxxxxxxX

Gru found out about Kevin and Stuarts relationship after Bob slipped the news. By accident, of course.

"What happened to your bear, Bob?" Gru asked the small, heterochromic minion.

"Kyle..." Bob held his limp, barely recognizable stuffed toy in his little arms when Gru noticed the condition that the bear was in. Bob named his bear Tim after his older brother Tim the Minion. The tall, temperamental minion had an attitude towards all other minions and even Gru and his girls. But Bob...he was the exception. He never once got angry with him. After Tim started taking up missions, going out in disquise, he was rarely around. As a result, Kevin made the little one a stuffed bear and Bob then proceeded to name him Tim.

"Have you concidered asking Kevin if he'd make you another one?" Gru's accent was strong, very strong but that didn't stop Bob from understand him. He simply shook his head.

"Kevin en' la Stuart era sleeping"

An eyebrow rose at this. "Both of dem?" Gru questioned.

Bob nodded. Phil the minion had come down with a nasty bug one early morning. While reporting to their, unbeknownst to Gru, second in command, he hurled up everything he'd eaten for breakfast onto Stuart. Only a couple days later did the sickness take affect on Stuart. Kevin checked up on Stuart in his part of the living quarters to question why Stuart failed to report to work. As leader of the tribe and Gru's more responsible minion, he had to take accountability for all his brothers. When he realized that Stuart never showed, he went to find his little lover only to wake up a very sick and feverish minion.

"Stuart? Que paso?" Kevin asked. The response was delayed but he got it eventually.

"Je' mele, Kevin..."

The bed shifted around Stuart, waking the minion a little more. He turned his head to see what was happening to find Kevin crawling into the bed next to him. With high hopes of giving the smaller male some comfort, Kevin hugged him from behind, bringing him closer to his body.

Back upstairs with Gru and Bob, Gru continues to ask Bob more about what was going on between Kevin and Stuart. Thinking no harm would come from it, Bob told him.

"I see..." Gru said. An idea popped into his head. "Well then! I shall proceed to make a room for jus' da two of dem den." Gru smiled. He was glad that his two minions found someone to reside in. As long as it didn't get in the way of their jobs, and he knew the other minions wouldn't have any problem with it, he had no problem with it either. After Gru confronted the leader and overlooker of the minions about his new proclaimed knowledge, he was happy to leave Kevin with the fact that he felt perfectly fine about his a Stuarts relationship.

XxxxxxX

As Kevin's fingers thruster in and out of Stuart's entrance a little faster, Stuart glanced down at the taller minions neglected cock. Kevin's member was a shade of red at the tip showing how long it had been untouched. Reaching down a curious hand, Stuart surprised Kevin with a jerk of his hand over the dominant minions erection. He continued this for a couple minutes until Kevin nearly collapsed from the pleasure. After a while, Kevin was almost frantically thusting his hips to meet Stuarts hand, his fingers still moving in and out of Stuarts entrance. "Kevin...fuck me..." Stuart begged.

"Si si" Kevin agreed, retracting his fingers from Stuart. Prodding his hole slightly and with a quick and rough shove, Kevin was sheathed in Stuarts heat.

"Ah-aaagghhhh!" Stuart shouted. The pain was incredible and almost unbearable but the pleasure that came with it kept Stuart from begging Kevin to stop. It was when the one eyed minion opened his eyes that he noticed that Kevin was quivering. The pleasure of the fast penetration overwhelmed the taller minions senses.

"E-era toi b-bien?" Kevin asked, making sure that he didn't hurt his lover too much.

Stuart was unable to answer but a weak nod and a quiver told Kevin that he was ready. "Okay." He confirmed. Grabbing a hold of Stuarts legs for leverage, Kevin started to pound into the smaller male.

Stuarts head tilted back as his brother thrusted roughly into his body, pleasure rippling in shock waves all over his body. He felt Kevin lean over him and start to bite and suck at his neck trying to keep his own composure contained. As the slightly larger minions hips sped up, Stuart rocking back and forth with every thrust, Stuart had a death grip on the headboard bars.

"S-stuart...haaah" Kevin groaned. He was almost there and the feeling of Stuart's heat was making his head spin. He could feel how Stuarts body started growing more and more tense as his release started to approach, his breathes coming in choppy patterns and his moans and shouts becoming more whimperish and choked. Kevin tried to speed up even more, drilling Stuart as hard as he could. He knew for sure that Stuarts butt would be red for a couple hours after they finished. He smirked at the thought and bite hard into Stuarts neck. He would be the one leaving that mark and only the one to leave a mark like that on Stuart.

"K-kev-KEVIN!~" Stuart shouted in pleasure as ribbons of white spurted from his cock. The sight of his lover with his legs pressed to his chest and splayed open wide enough to accommodate Kevin's body, one hand holding onto the bars of their headboard, the other gripping onto Kevin's arm and the blissful look on his face as he came had Kevin following right after.

"Hnngh-ahh" Kevin groaned softly as he spilled his seed into Stuarts body. Kevin couldn't recall having such a strong orgasm before and the result of his release made his vision blur with white spots. Pulling out of the minion below him, Kevin kissed along Stuarts face, bliss written all over his tired features. "Stuart?" Kevin called softly, stroking the smaller minions face lovingly. To his surprise, Stuart rolled over onto his side and cuddled into Kevin's chest.

"I love you, Kevin"

Kevin's eyes widened a little. All the while that they'd been dating, neither have said those three little words to each other. A smile stretched across his face as he watched his love fall asleep in his arms. This was his sanctuary. "I love you too, Stuart" With that, Kevin hugged Stuart closer to his body and slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

The End!

Alright, so first fanfic EVER so be nice. I personally love the minions and especially these two. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Give me suggestions if you want! (: peace!


End file.
